


Very Us

by JenJo



Series: CW- WinterIron flavoured. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, based on the trailer, obviously, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Bucky, in that scene from the latest trailer.<br/>What if there was more to it than what we can see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Us

_ “Stark, he’s on his way. I couldn’t hold him any longer.” _

“Gotcha Cap. Target is in the stairwell, on way to helicopter.”

_ “Acknowledge. I’ll meet him up there. Good luck.” _

“Yeah, luck,” Tony laughed, running to the corner of the hallway, pressing up against the wall and raising his wrist.

“Come on, come on, work you stupid thing,” Tony muttered, pressing at the device on his wrist. As the footsteps grew louder, he became slightly more frantic, until the device worked. 

“Yay,” he whispered as the gauntlet began to unwrap from his watch. It didn’t unfold all the way, providing him with little more than a heavy glove.

“Really, you choose now to not work?” he began poking at his wrist again, but stopped when the footsteps had finally entered the room. He looked up, and took a step to intercept Bucky. 

“Bu-” he started, but then Bucky raised his gun. Acting on instinct, Tony raised his hands, attempting to disarm Bucky. Or, more realistically, deflect the shot. 

What Tony didn’t expect, was Bucky to shoot him. 

The half-formed gauntlet absorbed the impact of the bullet, but Tony still felt as though he had been shot. 

_ The last person in the world to ever shoot me,  _ Tony’s words from last week, echoed in his mind.

The two men stood there, unmoving. Their hands were still entwined, gauntlet to gun. Bucky’s face was almost unrecognisable to Tony.

“Bucky.” Tony broke the silence, still maintaining eye contact. Bucky made no move, still staring through Tony.

“James.” Tony tried again. This time, Bucky blinked, and then a look of horror passed over his face as he looked from Tony, to the gun, and back to Tony.

“Tony, what did I do?” He whispered, dropping the gun to the ground. Tony retracted the gauntlet, taking off his glasses and letting them drop to the floor. He then held out his hands to Bucky.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

Bucky looked down to his left, brows furrowed, before looking back at Tony. “There was a man, he was going to shoot you.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, Ross. He is an asshole of the highest degree, but we can’t kill him. Steve held you down long enough so that I could get Ross out of there. Then, you came after him. And then you shot me.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide, and he reached out his right hand towards Tony without touching him. “I shot you?”

“Just a little. The gauntlet absorbed the impact. I’m fine.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I shot you. How could I shoot you?” He raised his hands to his head, and began pulling at his hair.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Tony stepped forward, and wrapped his hands around Bucky’s wrists. Bucky blinked, before lowering his hands and holding onto Tony. When he looked back at Tony, his expression was still one of shock. “You didn’t hurt me. Okay?”

“I shot you,” Bucky protested. Tony shrugged, squeezing Bucky’s hands.

“Lots of people have shot me. Doesn’t mean I’m mad at you. Okay? I am not mad at you.”

Bucky let out a breath. “I can’t stay.”

“What?”

“This just proves that I can’t stay around people. I need to go away, until I can control myself better.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Your best bet is to stay with us.”

“Tony, I wanted to kill Ross. I almost killed you because of it. It’d be better if I went away, at least until-”

How Bucky was going to finish that sentence, is unknown, for Tony chose that moment to lean up on his toes and kiss Bucky. Nothing earth shattering, just a press of lips. 

“Bucky, James,” Tony whispered against Bucky’s lips. “We all trust you. I trust you.  I’m not letting you run away. You’re stuck with me, for better or for worse.”

Bucky breathed a laugh, lips faintly quirking in a semblance of a smile. “That was awfully close to a proposal, Stark.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”

Bucky pulled slightly away from Tony, moving his hands to grip Tony’s shoulders. “Run that by me again?”

Tony put his hands on Bucky’s waist, a smile on his face. “I do trust you. What happened with Ross? I probably would have done the same in your situation. Someone pulling a gun on the man I love? So, yeah, Mr James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony let go of Bucky’s waist, Bucky letting go of his shoulders as Tony got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Bucky began to laugh. “You know, if you had asked me how I would be proposed to, ‘in a hallway of a government building after shooting the love of my life’ would not have even entered my thoughts.”

“But it is very us, isn’t it?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, it is.” Bucky helped Tony back to his feet, before wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him.

Once the pair broke for breath, Tony asked, “So, was that a yes?”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Yeah, that was a yes, Mr Anthony Edward Stark.”

The pair stood embraced for a minute.

“You know, we still have to deal with Ross,” Tony broke the silence.

“And the Accords,” Bucky added.

“And the team.”

“We have a lot to deal with. But could we have an afternoon to ourselves? Ignore the world, come back tomorrow.”

“I think I know a place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> So, there's obviously going to be a reason for that scene in the film. Until then, let me have my WinterIron fantasy.


End file.
